A Mushroom Kingdom Carol (Part 8)
A Mushroom Kingdom Carol (Part 8) is the 208th comic posted on Brawl in the Family, and the eighth and final part of the A Mushroom Kingdom Carol story arc. Mario and Bowser face off once more, with Mario taking the victory in the end. As Peach and the other captives are rescued, this solemn arc comes to a happy end just in time for Christmas. Date: December 31, 2009 Number of frames: 53 Character Appearances *Bowser *Mario *Chain Chomp (as Bowser's necklace) *Bullet Bill *Yoshis (multiple) *Luigi *Kamek *Queen Peach *Rosalina (as Spirit of Christmas Past) *Kirby (as Spirit of Christmas Present) *Daisy *Waluigi *Koopalings (mentioned) *Koopalings' mother (mentioned) *Tiny Toad (mentioned) Transcript Title text: 208 - A Mushroom Kingdom Carol (Part 8) Bowser: You... I can't believe you're back! But where's my son? (Bowser and Mario stare each other down.) Bowser: It's come to this, then. Two old rivals locking horns again... (Bowser pounds on his cane, causing a Bullet Bill to launch from it. Mario rips a curtain off a nearby window and reflects the Bill with it back at Bowser. It hits with a sizeable explosion.) Bowser: Mario! Not again... Mario: I didn't come here to fight-a you. Im-a too old for that. But you and your hooded lackey owe payment on several big loans from my coin bank. (Mario holds up a document. The visble portion reads, "...the undersigned Kamek, to hereby take out a loan from the Mario & Co. Coin Bank of the sum of 50,000 coins. This amount will be paid in full within two years of the loan. Failure to do so will result in a number of penalties, including but not limited to: account closing, Yoshi assault, Wario visiting one's house, clogged pipes, and a general Scrooge-like attitude towards the customer in question.") Bowser: I don't have that kind of money! Those bratty Koopalings and their mother keep siphoning out every coin! Mario: Let's make a deal: I'll call it off if you release the queen. Bowser: ...And if I refuse? Mario: Well, there's not much I can do. But those Yoshis out there are-a pretty hungry! Kamek: (from inside Yoshi) I say we listen to him, sire! (Bowser hands over a key. Mario heads up a staircase to a locked door and lets Peach out.) Peach: Mario... You finally came! Thank you, Mario! (Peach kisses Mario on the nose.) Mario: Are-a you okay? Peach: Actually, I'm fine! He never laid a finger on me. Bowser: Well, I'm not a monster. Mario: Okay, we'll just-a need to send in the Yoshis to rescue the others, then we're done. Peach: Just a moment... Even villains deserve a merry Christmas. (Peach hands Bowser a snowglobe of her younger self standing outside Bowser's castle. The text on the bottom reads "Your Favorite Guest".) Bowser: Humbug. Rosalina: Well, you heard him. Schedule another appointment. Kirby: I'll go get my food pile... Mario: Sorry about the past few years, bro. But from now on, you're back to being an equal partner in the bank! 50/50! Daisy: (hugging Luigi) That's my husband! Mario: So I guess you're-a going back to ruling the kingdom, your majesty. Peach: Mm-hm. Mario: But do you think you could join this old plumber in a game of-a bingo sometime? Peach: Okie-dokie! Luigi: Hey, they're back with the captives! Now for Tiny Toad to deliver the perfect ending line! Waluigi: (popping out of the bag instead) God bless us, every WAAAAA! Alt text: It's curtains for Bowser Fun Facts Explanations *Mario using the curtain to reflect Bowser's Bullet Bill is in reference to his Side Special Move in Super Smash Bros., which uses a cape to reflect projectile attacks. *The key to Peach's cell resembles the ones found in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Trivia *Kamek can be seen taking out at least part of the massive loan referenced here in Part 4. Category: Comic